politicaracionalfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Como editar o Wiki
Um Wiki é um site colaborativo que permite a qualquer pessoa editar seu conteúdo de maneira rápida e fácil. Criação de conta Criar uma conta no Wikia e logar não são necessários para fazer a maior parte das edições de páginas, mas são recomendados pois facilitam a comunicação entre os usuários. Para criar uma conta clique em "Criar uma conta" no canto superior direito da página e preencha um usuário, senha e e-mail. Também é possível logar via Facebook. Apenas usuários com conta podem uploadar arquivos (como imagens e vídeos) para o Wiki. Eles também tem a edição facilitada. Edição A edição do Wiki é bem simples e intuitiva, no topo de toda página, ao lado do título, há o botão escrito "Editar", basta clicar nele e se abrirá uma área de texto com o texto da página, como num processador de texto. Edite o que quiser, insira um breve sumário das suas alterações no campo "Sumário", clique em "Antevisão" para ver como ficará a página (verifique se a formatação ficou adequada, se há erros de ortografia) e clique em "Gravar página". Se quiser usar os comandos de formatação e marcação do sistema wikia (mais avançado), é só clicar no botão de três riscos e escolher "Editor de fonte", este modo permite utilizar todos os recursos da wikia, mas requer mais conhecimento da linguagem. Os administradores do Wiki podem proteger algumas páginas contra edição, neste caso elas não estarão editáveis a outros usuários. Apenas os administradores podem excluir páginas. Links Para criar um link para uma página interna do Wiki, basta selecionar a palavra a ser linkada e clicar no botão com ícone de corrente (terceiro ícone, ao lado do itálico), aparecerá uma pequena janela onde você poderá colocar o endereço a ser linkado. No modo de código-fonte, para linkar basta colocar colchetes duplos em volta da expressão a ser linkada, assim: exemplo. Se quiser linkar uma palavra ou expressão diferente do nome da página, use expressão exemplo. Os links ficarão vermelhos se a página ainda não existir e azuis quando existirem. Note que o sistema diferencia entre maiúsculas e minúsculas. Para criar links para outros sites, use colchetes simples: título do link. Citações bibliográficas Para colocar citações bibliográficas, disponível apenas no modo fonte, insira as tags Conteúdo da citação no local onde deseja inserir a marcação da referência. Ela aparecerá no final do artigo, na seção =Referências=, no lugar da tag . Se esta seção ainda não existir, crie-a escrevendo o código a seguir no fim da página: =Referências= Use preferencialmente os formatos comuns de citação, para livros use: :Kurosawa, J., & Armistead, Q. (1972). Hairball: An intensive peek behind the surface of an enigma. Hamilton, Ontario, Canada: McMaster University Press. Para artigos em sites use: :McDonald, C., & Chenoweth, L. (2009). Leadership: A crucial ingredient in unstable times. Social Work & Society, 7. Retrieved from http://www.socwork.net/2009/1/articles/mcdonaldchenoweth Nova página Para criar uma nova página no Wiki, recomenda-se que se crie um link para ela em alguma página primeiro. Daí basta clicar no link (que estará vermelho porque a página ainda não existe), para começar a editá-la. Se quiser criar uma página diretamente, pode-se recorrer ao botão "Contribuir" no canto superior direito e escolher a opção "Adicionar uma página". Será solicitado o nome da página. Lembre-se que para que ela seja acessível a partir de outras páginas é necessário criar um link para ela em alguma página já existente. Discussão e comentários Todas as páginas permitem que se poste comentários a respeito de dúvidas, erros e sugestões de edição. Basta clicar no botão "Comentários", ao lado do botão editar no topo da página, ou "Falar" se for a página principal. Mais informações * Ajuda do Wikia: Contribuindo * Ajuda do Wikia: Conteúdos * Fórum geral do Wikia em português * Página da Wikipedia ensinando a utilizar a sintaxe Wiki para tabelas (em inglês) * Página da Wikipedia ensinando a utilizar fórmulas matemáticas no Wiki (em inglês) Categoria: Wiki